


Irresistible Cuddling

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: And More Fluff, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some vulquinn cuddles & filler fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Cuddling

Sal awoke in a drowsy state.

First his eyes opened, then closed. After a moment, he opened his eyes once more and took in a deep breath. It took a couple seconds till he realized where he was - and why.

He was about to move his arm to rub his tired face but found it pinned. Whispering to himself in confusion, he noticed the problem and couldn't help but chuckle.

Now he remembered.

The night before, Q and him had decided to spend the afternoon just watching a handful of movies. And after eating tons of junk food, joking about whatever movie they ended up watching, and stealing a couple kisses, it ended with the two cuddling along the couch, deep asleep.

Sal remembered Q falling asleep on him near the end of 'The Secret Life of Walter Mitty' and he decided it be best not to disturb the pleasant sight. He figured he fell asleep himself soon after.

So what was pinning his arm was nonetheless a cuddling Q.

Moving his leg, Sal noticed their legs entangled, and slowly began to rub his foot up Q's ankle. He smiled softly to himself, holding the man close.

The television shined in the corner of his eyes, the only light source in the room.

 _It must still be dark_ , Sal thought. Straining his head, he tried to get a look at the electronic clock under the tv.

3:46

Sal groaned, laying his head back down. He knew he'd have to get up in a couple hours.

He lay there for a hesitant moment, glancing back to the television. The screen was slightly blurry due to his eye sight plus the drowsiness.

He thought it best to get up already, start up some coffee, and toast a bagel, but glancing down at the sleeping man made him think otherwise.

How exactly was he to get up? Q cuddling his side was just too adorable - as unmanly as that sounded - to disturb.

Slowly, he tried moving the big guy. Once by sitting up an inch for a moment and the next by pushing the man upward a bit. But both times failed and the last caused the man on top to groan and mumble something unintelligent.

Sal froze. He had no intentions on waking him. His sleeping figure was to irresistible.

After a couple minutes of thinking it through, Sal finally gave up and just let the man be. He placed a kiss on Q's cheek, then lips.

Might as well enjoy the moment.

 


End file.
